


You, Me, And Ourselves.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life gets in the way of love. Sometimes it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, And Ourselves.

**Title:** **You, Me, And Ourselves.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **6** **8** **:** **Important.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Sometimes life gets in the way of love. Sometimes it doesn't. 

**You** **, Me, and Ourselves.**

  
Harry frowns at Severus' third attempt to stuff half the library into their straining suitcase. Past experience taught him never to challenge his husband's need to carry his emotional crutches directly.

That doesn't mean he won't listen to sense, so Harry kneels beside him, catches his elegant hands and looks into currently frustrated -and utterly beloved- dark eyes.  
“Could we make this trip purely about us and enjoy each other without potions and raids getting in the way?”

Severus' gaze softens and he smiles, pleased and pliable, thoroughly enraptured by the idea.  
“I'd like that. Enjoying each other is... important _._ ”


End file.
